The Wedding
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: On Enjolras and Eponine's wedding day Enjolras needs a little help to get through his nerves. Can he do it? Enjolras' p.o.v. Goes along with the Little Fall of Love universe.


**The Wedding: ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**

I've never been so nervous for anything in my life. Not even that bloody revolution I thought would be so easy. That obviously wasn't…if I can't do that how am I supposed to do this? To get _married_…. Don't get me wrong I love 'Ponine. With all of my being…but getting married? I never thought it would be so difficult. I know I want to do this…so why am I so nervous?

"Enjolras, you need to calm down my friend! You'll wear the floorboards down!"

"Marius that's not helping right now! I-I….ugh! I can't even form thoughts right now. What if she says no? What if I say no!? I can't even think, what if something I say something that I'm not supposed to?" My hands are clammy and I wipe them on my pant legs. Marius laughs and pats me me on the shoulder.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. You remember how I was with Cosette? Well, it appears the tables have turned. It is now I who must comfort you." He laughs and takes a seat in an arm chair. I sit in the one across from him, placing my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"I don't know if I can do this Marius. I …don't get me wrong now, I have no doubts about Eponine. I love her. And I want this to be a symbol of our love…but it's….its terrifying!"

"Enjolras. I know! I know, how nerve-wracking it is. But think about it. Think about how much she loves you! How much this means to her. Think about how she will look walking down that isle, looking only at you." I ponder this for a moment and ruffle my curls. They were combed nicely ten minutes ago, but hell if I care right now.

"….You know Marius, she loved you…." I don't mean for it to come out, it just does. "Wh-what? Enjolras come on. It's just your nerves talking no-"

"No I really mean it, Marius. That day, the one where you took her to the square so she could follow Cosette for you and she ran away. She did it because she couldn't handle knowing you would never feel that way about her…." I trail off, not even knowing why I'm talking about it anymore.

"….Enj….why are you telling me this now? I'm married to someone I love very much. And Eponine, she doesn't love me anymore. Not at all…at the most as a friend or brother. She loves you now."

"How can you tell Marius? How can you tell?" I look up at him, my eyes burning slightly from my rubbing of them. He smiles lightly at me before beginning.

"The way she looks at you. The look she gets in her eyes when she talks about you…I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you or not, but she came by yesterday. She needed to talk to Cosette. She was nervous, even more than you, my friend. I shouldn't have been but I had to listen. She had the same fears you did."

"She was scared?" I'm surprised to hear this. Eponine has always been strong, it never crossed my mind to think about her fears.

"Scared out of her mind. But all she could talk about was how much she loved you, and how she couldn't believe she had managed to get you. She loves you Enjolras."

"I can't believe I didn't even think about how she would feel….Marius, you didn't sound surprised when I told you she loved you. Why?" I'm not trying to sound suspicious, I just want to know.

"She did everything because I did…and she did the same for you. It's how I figured out about you two. She dressed as a boy and saved your ass for crying out loud! I think that's a pretty clear sign of how much she cares about you." And suddenly, everything clicks. All my fears are gone and I realize that they were foolish to begin with. I love her. I _love_ her. And if I say something wrong I won't care. It won't matter because she's all that matters.

"Marius, I do believe I am ready. Let's go before I find some other excuse to be nervous."

I stand from my chair and Marius follows. We exit the waiting room, and walk down the hall, to the entrance of the church. I wipe my hands on my jacket and smooth my curls. I enter the church and walk down the isle with Marius. There are a good number of people here. I just wanted it to be me and Eponine but she insisted we invite our friends and family. When I reach the alter I go to my side and look out at the wav of people. There are many faces I recognize, and some I don't. I spot Eponine's parents and try to smile at them. Her father looks pleased but not happy. I had quite a talk with him about all this, but that's a story for a mother time. The reopening of the doors take's me from my thoughts. The people rise and I see Eponine enter. She is beautiful…no breathtaking. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful she is right now. Her dress fits her perfectly, hugging all the right places, without being too risqué. On her arm is her father. He looks pleased but not happy. I had quite a talk with him about all this, but that's a story for another time.

The amount of time it takes for her to get to the altar seems like ages. My palms are so clammy. God here it is again, my nerves. When Eponine finally makes it to me I look into her eyes and see she is just as nervous. She smiles lightly and takes my hands. Again I'm blown away by how she looks. I don't even notice the priest begin to talk, and I'm in a daze the entire time. All I can think about is how I can't wait to be able to hold her and kiss her as my wife. My wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." Without hesitation I take her face in my hands end press hers lips against mine. She's surprised with my urgency, but responds quickly.

"I love you Enjolras. So much." She whispers in my ear and takes my hand. I lead her down the isle out of the church.

"I love you too 'Ponine. More than you can imagine." I kiss her again. What a fool I was for being nervous. It's just like Marius said, all I could think was her. And how she looked at me. How much _she_ loves_ me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I know I haven't written anything in a while, but here's something! It's short I know. But I thought of it and had to write it. Let me know what you think! This one was more of a spur of the moment so... But anyways lots of fun stuff, I was cast in Damn Yankees, super fun and my Les Mis call back for Eponine is on Wednesday, super nervous about that. Well hope all is well, should have more stories soon. Thanks!  
Thatoneegirl


End file.
